MP012986-91
Hook Reveal: 6 Estawain = Missing Person Cases MP012986 - 012991 = A traveling circus/faire comes to town and completely vanishes in the morning with several children * Festival Guide * Circus Map * How to Run a Circus Newspaper Article: Oh what fair tidings have brought the Pit of Curiosities to our humble city of Tal En’Estela! What better way to ring in the new year than a once in a lifetime opportunity to experience an authentic circus from the distant lands of Tal En’Tankela, the very city of Arcana? '' ''Tickets to enter are only a copper a head, but the wonders that await inside are priceless. '' ''The Tankela’edhel, or Magic Elves, have traveled for months from their faraway home city, and brought a little magic with them for us to enjoy. Attractions include a Freak Show, Fortune Telling from The Oracle, a Petting for the children, and much more. There is an Archery Contest, Arm Wrestling Contest, and even a Pie Eating Contest for those who want to try their luck and earn some money! Why, the author has even heard rumor of a jousting tournament. '' The thieves (Radkos - read more) were hired by the syndicate to put on the carnival on that day, and help them kidnap the kids. A threat thing is discovered by Carnelis. "We've got the piglets, this is what happens when pigs stick their noses too deep in mud, they come out covered in shit." Race against time to find the kids and free them. When they find the kids, they're covered in blood & feces and have branded - a joker herding pigs. '''Patrons (whose kids went missing):' * Syllia Daewynn * Alea Naegolor * Thalia Torceran * Ikeshia Eilbella * Zentha Genhorn * Gaylia Quivyre These are just the ones in this district. Many many others throughout the city. KATFACE BITEMARX'S BOYFRIENDS KID SHOULD BE AMONG THOSE MISSING Background: Who: * Abductor: Serial Killer working for Tel'Tapendar - Dakath Olocaryn * Victims: '''100 kids * '''Relationship to victim: '''They wanted to send a message to Carnelis, specifically abducting his two kids - Ashryn, and Ellion * '''Other Suspects: Means: * How: forreal... how did he kidnap 100 kids in one day? Well, it was a carnival. Sold tickets to a "kids only" show." But they'd need to move the kids from area a to b. The tent was located over an entrance to the city's sewers, where they herded the children to the prison. * With what? '''That means they'd need a map of the sewers, maybe. Or knowledge of it - experience. Its where the Kobolds live - maybe they had worked together. * '''How’d they get that? '''Bribed them/paid them/threatened them. '''Results: * What happened? ** They pretended there was a "kids only" show. Had flyers being handed out by clowns. ** Once the children were inside, they told them about something magical or whatever and they had to follow them on a magic journey to find it ** Took all the kids into the sewers * Why did it happen that way? * Incriminating Evidence: Conclusions & Clues: The children were lured by a "kids only show" facilitated by clowns # Last I saw my kid, they were headed in THIS direction- by a couple people with missing children. # I saw a few children walking around with a blue flyer - I didn't pay any attention to what it said though. # Find a flyer for "children's show" near the petting zoo. Facilitated by clowns that were not part of the carnival. # We didn't even plan on going to the carnival - we don't have a lot of money. But my daughter happened to see a clown as we were walking home from the market, and begged us to to let her go to the carnival. # I saw clowns handing out these blue flyers. # The carnival was facilitated by The Magic Elves - who don't do clowns, because of superstition. There are absolutely no clowns part of the staff of Pit of Curiosities. # The tent for the "Children's Show" was on grounds not rented by the Carnival crew. Used the sewer to move the kids # Someone saw a massive line of children at the "childrens show". # No one saw any of the children leave the tent. # The location of the tent is above a manhole entrance to a sewer. Worked with the Kobolds to navigate the tunnels # The sewers are a labyrinth, extremely difficult to navigate. # Kobolds live in the sewers, and worked with the clowns to kidnap/guard the kids. # The only weird thing I saw was this of a kobold thing run out of the tent, he was limping like he was hurt. BACK UP IN CASE THEY DON'T FIGURE IT OUT While in the tunnels fighting the kobolds, there is a risk of Sewer Fever.' ' = REWARDS = 30 XP, 6 Renown, 6 Loyalty, 12 gp each (to PCs ) END OF CHAPTER 1 - GAIN 50 XP 80 XP gained total PARTY LEVELS UP. ALSO THEY GET PROMOTED TO RANK 2 OF TEL'VALAR *Renown is awarded individually, depending on who worked/solved the case. Loyalty is awarded to the NPC who submit the complaint, is is for the whole party. Category:Cases Category:Missing persons